bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Musei Hyouketsu
Musei Hyouketsu is a Shinigami and the Captain of the 8th Division. His Lieutenant is Kuroda Hasegawa Appearance Musei is a tall and slender man who appears to be in his early 20's, he has jet black, neck length hair and brown eyes, he has an oddly pale skin complexion also which stands in contrast to his dark coloured hair and eyes. Musei has particularly sharp facial features, his eyes are typically narrowed and he has a constant furrowed brow, making him look more angry that he usually is. After his battle with Peter Leary, Musei's left arm was replaced by an arm made of black plate mail after he used one of Leary's Knight's spears in the battle. The metal arm replaced the entirety of his left arm, going up to his shoulder before stopping, and despite it looking like it merely covered his arm, the interior of Musei's armoured arm is completely hollow. Musei wears a standard Shinigami Shihakushō with no known modifications made to it, he also wears a Captain's Haori which signifies his position as the Captain of the 8th Division. Personality Musei is typically an extremely calm and respectful individual, and is able to communicate and work with most of his peers and subordinates, regardless of their own temperament towards him. He has a high anger tolerance because of this, and only starts showing signs of anger (albeit rather extreme signs of anger) after a prolonged amount of aggravation, even when he is obviously annoyed or even mad, he is able to restrain the majority of his anger to an extent before finally completely losing his temper. Musei's relationship with his subordinates usually doesn't extend past that of a normal superior/subordinate relationship, which is merely due to professional reasons instead of personal reasons. He expects a lot out of his division, and can be extremely strict with his subordinates at times. Also, while he certainly doesn't show it, Musei carries a large amount of pride in being the Captain of the 8th Division at such a young age, however, he remains usually modest about his position and doesn't boast over it too much. Musei holds a grudge against Peter Leary after their fight, due to the Fullbringer permanently replacing his arm with a plate mail copy during their fight, his thoughts towards his new arm are neutral, as while he looks on it as a symbol of his humiliation, he does finds it useful in some applications. However, due to the loss of his natural arm, Musei has developed what is known as a , at complete random, Musei's armoured arm will become painful to Musei, causing him to falter slightly, Powers and Abilities : Despite being at such a young age, Musei has mastered the art of Zanjutsu to such a degree that he is able to compare his skill to the other Captain level masters of the art. Musei's skill allows him to fight many differing opponents with just his sword, he prefers using quick jabs and cuts, relying on his speed to confuse the opponent, however despite his preference of quick attacks Musei is capable of delivering shockingly powerful blows with his Zanpakutō. Musei's skill in Zanjutsu is so great that he was able to severely damage one of Peter Leary's Knights with a Ryōdan enhanced swing of his sheath. *'Ryōdan': A Kendo technique. Grasping his or her sword with both hands, the practitioner brings it down with enough force to cut an opponent in half down the middle. Musei is extremely versed in the use of this technique, and is able to use it to it's fullest potential. Musei's skill with the Kendo technique is so great that he was able to severely damage one of Peter Leary's Knights while using Ryōdan with his sheath. *'Hōkai': A thrusting technique where the practitioner draws back their arm before forcefully propelling their sword at their target, rotating the blade as they hit the opponent, thus causing the point of contact to forcibly explode outwards, shredding the affected area. Musei is able to use this technique expertly, and can severely damage anything that comes into contact with it, however, the technique does deal some recoil damage to the arm he used for the technique. Keen Intellect: Musei's tactical wit is very sharp, he is able to observe an opponent and come up with a strategy against him in only a short amount of time, he is also able to think quickly on his feet, and is able to get out of tricky situations using his quick wit. : Musei is well versed in Kidō and is able to use a good amount of it to supplement his normal fighting style, Musei is able to use low level and mid level Hadō and Bakudō spells without the use of incantations and is able to use higher level Kidō with incantations. : Musei's skill in Hohō is masterful, easily ranking him as one of the quickest combatants out of all of his peers. He is easily able to outmaneuver almost all opponents and is even able to out-speed opponents who seemingly match his own incredible speed when he goes all out. Musei also knows a variety of Hohō Techniques that only masters of the art typically know. *' ': The practitioner moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. Musei is able to use this advanced Hohō technique to avoid attacks that would have otherwise injured him, usually leaving only his Captain's Haori behind. *'Speed Clones': Musei's skill in Shunpo has gotten to the point to where he is able to create multiple afterimages of himself that are able to act somewhat on their own. These clones are intangible and will disappear once attacked, however they can be use effectively as decoys that that Musei can avoid confrontation or attack the opponent unawares. : Being a Captain of the Gotei 13, Musei has a great amount of spiritual power, which is easily on par with the other Captains of the Gotei 13. The colour of Musei's spiritual power is blue. Zanpakutō Musei's Zanpakutō looks like a normal Katana with a green coloured hilt. Shikai:Not Yet Revealed. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Fullbring Black Knight Arm (ブラックナイトアーム, Burakkunaitoāmu): Musei's natural left arm has been replaced by an artificial black plate mail copy of his arm by Peter Leary's Fullbring. The armour, instead of merely covering Musei's arm, has completely replaced it, despite it not being moved by any physical force, Musei is still able to move this arm with as much dexterity as he could with his natural arm. Due to his new arm essentially being a part of Peter Leary's Fullbring, Musei is able to acutely sense Peter's reiatsu whenever the Fullbringer uses his Fullbring, The Art of War. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his new arm being made of metal, the strength of Musei's arm has subsequently increased a fair amount, he is able to deal more forceful blows, both in unarmed combat and while using his Zanpakutō. However, while he has augmented strength in his armoured arm, his other arm's strength remains the same strength it has always had, only granting increased strength in his artificial arm. *'Enhanced Durability': Given the nature of Musei armoured arm, being not only metal but also completely hollow, Musei arm not only can defend against many attacks effectively but it also makes feeling pain in it impossible. Because of this, Musei is able to use his new arm to defend against attacks that would otherwise injure him, the metal that the arm is made of however can be damaged or destroyed, however it can be duly repaired. *'Black Knight Spear' (ブラックナイトスピア, Burakkunaitosupia): The signature ability of Musei's Black Knight Arm, Musei is able to summon a spear not unlike the spear that Peter Leary's Black Spear Knight used from out of his metallic hand. Musei is able to use this spear as an additional weapon while fighting, being able to achieve longer attacking ranges with it, also, due to the spear being entirely made up of metal, it can be used to effectively defend against many attacks as well as counter many attacks due to it's long reach. Stats Appearances Rescue of the Fullbringer Arc *''One-Man Invasion'' (Mentioned) *''The Salvage'' Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Stylx Category:8th Division Category:Captain